1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing for executing a plurality of processes for input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the situation of widespread of the Internet, there is a cyber shopping site system in which merchandise information is registered in a server and shops are opened and managed in a cyber shopping site. This server receives a large amount of merchandise information from merchandise providing clients, rearranges and stores the merchandise information in a database, and supplies a user with merchandise information stored in the database in response to a request from the user.
The database of a cyber shopping site system is shared by merchandise providers and users. In order for the server to provide services, some restrictions are required to be imposed on data to be stored in the database because there are various types of data such as numerical value data of a price and character string data of a merchandise name, respectively contained in merchandise information. It is necessary to deal with merchandise information not overcoming the restrictions as an error.
As described, for example, in JP-A-9-44389, a conventional database optimizing method designates an upper limit of the number of errors and when the number of errors reaches this upper limit, the process is terminated.
However, for example, even if ten merchandise information pieces are error among one thousand merchandise information pieces, the cyber shopping site system can be operated by using the remaining merchandise information. If nine merchandise information pieces are error among ten merchandise information pieces, there is a possibility that the cyber shopping site system cannot be operated.
Whether a cyber shopping site system can be operated cannot be judged simply from the number of errors.